Secrets and Secret Powers
by moocow4me
Summary: Lucy is kicked off the team by a naïve Natus. In this story Lucy isn't going to go home to cry about it or leave some lame letter (I actually like the letter thing for some stories :P) Lucy leaves but what about her secret powers and what will she do now? Will Team Natsu find her? Pending Pairing! Rated T just in case ;)
1. A Not So Great Morning

**Secret Powers**

This is my first fanfiction! Yay! It's about Lucy and this isn't some damsel in distress story I hope you enjoy. This story will be in Lucy's P.O.V unless I say so.

Summary: Lucy is kicked off the team by a naïve Natus. In this story Lucy isn't going to go home to cry about it or leave some lame letter (I actually like the letter thing for some stories :P) Lucy leaves but what about these new powers and what will she do now? Will Team Natsu find her?

* * *

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" I slammed my fist on my clock. "Ugh, I guess it's time to get ready." I got up and headed to the bathroom, where I took a shower. When I got out I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Waist lenth, Long blond hair and deep brown eyes, just like my mother. Unlike my mother I had intricate designs of vines, leaves, and tropical flowers going down my legs. (The tattoo is a greenish tint color.) I could never get rid of them nor could I show them off. I put on some faded jeans along with a light blue flowy top. 'Time to head to the guild.' I thought. 'I hope today's better than the last 3 months.'

* * *

Once I was in front of the guild I could hear sounds of yelling and crashing of tables and chairs. I've been pretty much ignored since Lisanna came back. I was ignored by everyone in the guild but Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Cana, Well Mira talked to me but only if I needed to order something or go on a job. "Morning everyone!" I yelled. No One looked up but my few friends. They waved me over. "Hey Lu-Chan." Greeted Levy. "Hey Lev." "Hey Bunny Girl." Gajeel smirked. "Juvia wishes Lucy a good morning." "Hey Nee-San!" Wendy said excitedly. "How's it goin' everyone?" "Good, You?" replied Levy. "Just swell." I answered Sarcastically. "They sure are bastards ignoring you just for that girl Lisanna." Commented Gajeel as he patted my head with a stoic face. "I don't have a problem with Lisanna, she seems nice, It's my use to be friends I have a problem with." "It's alright you have us Lucy." Said Juvia. "Thanks, I know…. I'm going to go get breakfast, be right back." Iwalked up to the bar and sat next to Cana, in my usual spot. "Morning Lucy." "Hey Cana, isn't it a little to early to be on your second barrel already?" I asked jokingly. "It's never to ear;y! Booze is wonderful no matter what time!" "Okay, Okay." I laughed holding my hands up in font of me. "Hey, Mira!" "Hello Oh, Lucy, I didn't see you there, can I get you something?" 'Of course you didn't see me.' I thought bitterly. "That's alright and yes, I'll take some bacon and eggs, please." I answered putting on a fake smile. "Coming right up." Mira answered walking away. Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder. "Hey Luce, we have something to talk to you about." Said Natus. 'He's finally talking to me after 3 months! If he thinks I'm going to be polite he has another thing coming!' "What do you want?" I asked with venom clearly in my voice. "Luce, Team Natus wants Lisanna on the team so… can you quit? Natsu asked sheepishly. At just those few words, I wanted to rip Natsu's head off.


	2. See-ya!

**Secrets and Secret Powers**

**Ch. 2 **

* * *

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I read over my story and some of it was confusing! I am so very sorry. Please keep reading though! :P Happy 12/12/12! Last of my life time! I'm going to try and live over 100 though. :P I must see the turn of the century!**

**I got some advice, Thank you, BlackSakura-chi, you helped me and I will try the new format. :P All the encouraging words were awesome and I'm amazed. Hopefully I'll get better at writing over time, so stick with me! Now enough of the blabber! Let the story commence!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did.**

* * *

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

Lisanna looked absolutely shocked. "What, Natsu I don-" "It's fine." I interrupted her. "-but Lucy…"

"It's okay Lisanna." I smiled.

"Sorry Lucy, but we think Lisanna would be a better asset to us." Said Erza seriously.

"Yeah plus you could take solo missions and train to get stronger." Added Gray.

'Wow that was an aero to my body that spelled weak.' I thought dryly. 'If only they knew how many times I've saved their asses, due to my strength.'

"On the note that Lisanna will replace me on the team, I'll go tell master myself." I replied with a fake smile.

"I'm glad you understand Luce! Let's go on a job guys!" yelled Natsu.

'Idiot.' I thought as I walked up the stairs to master's office. Once I got there I slammed open the door. "Master!" I yelled.

"Huh?!" Master exclaimed. "I wasn't being perverted! Only doing paperwork!" He yelled.

"I never said anything like that." I stated, sweat dropping.

Master clears his throat. "What do you need my child?" "I'd like to quit Fairy Tail." I said saddened thinking about my friends and master.

"W-What? Why would you want to leave Lucy?!" He exclaimed very surprised.

"I think it's time I left that's all." I replied. "As you wish, just remember Fairy Tail will always be your home." He sighed. That's when I let some tears fall. "I always thought of you as a father figure master. I'll miss you." "And I you." He replied.

* * *

**~Time Skip to evening in the guild hall~**

I walked onto stage. "Hello? I'd like to make an announcement." No One even looked up. (T_T) "Hey! Listen up!" Yelled Gajeel. "Thanks Gajeel." He nodded in response.

"I've decided to leave Fairy Tail." I said bluntly. The guild exploded in chatter. This time I decided to be the silence maker. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"I've decided to go and be a free lance mage or join another guild. I think it's time I moved on. I loved the time I spent here and I love you guys also." I said answering questions and saying my goodbye. I walked off stage over to my friends. They were too shocked to utter a word.

"Hey guys, meet me at my apartment tonight at ten, before I go, gotta tell ya something~" I sang, while walking away before the guild bombard me with questions. I was about to walk out when the old team Natsu stopped me. "What do you want?" I glared.

"Luce, why are you leaving us?" Natsu asked.

" Cause I am." I said not wanting to answer his question. "Oh but two things before I leave"

I leaned over to whisper into Natsu's ear where no one could hear. "I'll probally be seeing you. Oh and treat lisanna nicer than you did me or I'll kill you." I said to Natsu's shock. Little did they know I'm strong enough to do it. I leaned back and walked over to Lisanna.

"Bye Lisanna! Tell Levy if they cause you trouble or hurt you. She'll tell me." I said with a genuine smile. Lisanna started crying at my words.

"I-I will and I'm s-sorry!" She cried. "It's O.k. Lisanna." I said while hugging her. While hugging her I whispered into her ear. "We'll keep in touch."

* * *

**You like? :P I couldn't make Lisanna an evil bitch in this story! So sorry! And I put up Pending Pairing so my pair can be a surprise. Sorry for those who wish to vote. Who likes bad ass Lucy? I sure do! She's fun to write. XD **

**Sorry for any mistakes and short chapters, I'll try and update frequently to make up for it.**

**Good bye until next time!**


	3. Parting Gifts

**Secrets and Secret Powers**

**Ch. 3**

**I am back! MOOHAHA! All you people out there reading this, Thank you to reviewers, followers, favoriters, and the guest that reviewed saying they missed my story and wanted an update, you motivated me to get off my lazy butt and type! :D I was sick for a week, then all this Christmas stuff, So Sorry! Also is it Nii-san, Ni-san, or Nee-san for Wendy to call Lucy?! I'm confused, sorry!**

**I am not a Japanese man; therefore I do not own Fairy Tail. :(**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

'What did she just say? She sounded like she'd stay true to her words, and she could actually do it…'

"Natsu? What'd she say to ya?" Gray asked.

"Nothing…" I replied still processing the words.

"It didn't sound like nothing, Natsu." Erza said while giving her famous, if looks could kill, death glare.

"R-Really it's nothing Erza!" I said raising my arms in front of me in defense.

"O.K. I believe you." Erza answered, Oh so easily. Gray still looked at me disbelieving.

"I still can't believe she's leaving us… I hope she didn't leave because of what I said. Oh my god it probably was! Someone hit me for my mistake!" Erza yelled.

"It probably wasn't you; I bet it was me... I practically called her weak." Commented Gray.

"Well lets not just stand here, let's go get her, I bet she's at her apartment!" I yelled running to the doors, they weren't far behind me. All of a sudden I was smooshed by a foot.

"You stay away from Lucy you brats!" Yelled the now giant master.

"We have to go get her, she has to stay!" I yelled, it was somewhat muffled from his foot though.

"No One but the following are to leave! Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Wendy, and Juvia, You can go to Lucy, she is waiting for you!" He announced. Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Wendy, and Juvia all filed out.

"Gramps! We have to go to Lucy!" I protested.

"NATSU, don't you think that's selfish, you want her out of your team, you want Lisanna, but when Lucy wants to leave you won't let her go. You can follow her later for all I care, I doubt you'll find her, but I won't let you go to her now!" Master yelled.

'I guess it is kinda selfish of me... I still want her to be here with us though! I shouldn't have kicked her off…. You're so stupid Natsu!'

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Lucy! Why are you leaving?!" Levy yelled while tears were streaming down her face. They finally got here.

"I was kicked off of Team Natsu so, I want to go find a new guild or be a freelance mage." I answered, while hugging her trying to comfort her.

"Will you visit, Nii-san?" Wendy asked, she was crying as well, everyone was, but Gajeel, although you could tell he was sad.

"Not all the time or for a while, but I have something for each of you." I handed them each a ring. Levy got a ring with a book engraving in the diamond, Gajeel's was a simple iron ring with a engraved G on it, Juvia had water in a crystal ball on a silver band, Wendy had the symbol of air on hers. "These rings will let you communicate with me, it also allows me to send you letters, vice versa." I explained, pointing to my ring, which was a red flower surrounded by vines and thorns.

"I'll talk to you daily!" Yelled Wendy, clinging to me.

"Wendy, I love you so much! I'm going to miss you, you're like the little sister I never had."

"Me too, Nii-san." Wendy replied.

"Lucy, I'm going to miss you so much! You helped me tell Gildarts I'm his daughter after all!" Said Cana, she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, I'll still talk to you all the time! Just don't sell the ring for booze money." I joked.

"Of course I won't, talk to me daily though!" Warned Cana.

"Juvia will miss you, Lucy, talk to Juvia daily too!"

"I'll talk to all of you, even you Gajeel."

"Tch, just don't get killed, Bunny girl." Gajeel answered ruffling my hair.

"Oh, Levy~" I sang. "What is it Lu-chan?" Levy asked warily.

"Come here." She complied. "I want to hear of your progress with Gajeel in my letters~" I teased her, low enough so Gajeel couldn't hear me. Her face turned 50 shades of red.

"O-O.k." she answered all flustered. ( :D I love da tease!)

"Well, I'm all packed, I must be going to the train station. I love you guys, even you Gajeel." I said dramatically with a sigh on the last part, which earned me a tch from Gajeel and giggles from the girls.

**Time Skip on the Train **

I was on the train when Loke appeared beside me. "Hello Princess." He bowed.

"Hello Loke." I answered sadly.

"So, you're leaving, I will follow you to where ever you wish."

"I know Loke, Thank You." I said bursting into tears. 'Finally I can cry.' "I-I-I can't believe I'm leaving!" I cried out into his chest. (Btw she's crying in his arms if that confused someone.)

"It's o.k. I'm with you." He replied tenderly.

"I-I know and T-Thank You." I answered. After a couple minutes I calmed down enough to talk.

"So, where to, Princess?" Asked Loke curiously.

"I dunno, how 'bout I go blow some steam with some large dark guild." I said, smiling devishly.

"O-O.k. just don't kill anyone." Agreed Loke sheepishly.

"Alright~" I settled, yawning. I fell asleep on Loke's shoulder.

**That felt good to type up! Tell me about any mistakes and please review it motivates me! I'll update more frequently now! WOO HOO! **

**I updated this because I realized I forgot Cana! I'm mortified DX cause I love how she can drink barrels of alcohol! Sorry!**

**Se ya next time and I love you all~**


	4. New Start

**Secrets and Secret Powers**

**Ch. 4**

**Hey, I'd like to Thank QueenP19 for setting my brain straight, It's Nee-san! XD I'm a fail. Anyways, I like all the reviews, even though I only got two this time around :P I still feel loved. Thanl you to reviewers, readers, subcribers, esc! I am going to be making changes to the chapters, like grammar corrections that's all.**

**I really wish I owned Fairy Tail, but I do not D':**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Wake up, Princess, your knight in shining armor is waiting for your love!" I heard Loke say.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I woke up crankily.

"Yeah I know, but I;m an idiot for you."

"Yeah, Yeah. Are we near a dark guild, perferrably a powerful one?" I ask sitting up.

"Yep, all we have to do is get off the train." Loke replied suddenly all serious.

"Awesome." 'This is going to be fun. Maybe the master will be super strong.' I thought while unknowingly smirking creepily. Loke backed off.

"Umm… Princess, we should get off."

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot." I said smiling innocently.

"Well lets go, I'll dismiss myself once we get close." Loke answered.

"Alright~" We got off the train and started heading through the forest. After about an hour of walking we got close.

"The guild is through that clearing. I'll be going now, summon me when you wish." Loke said while bowing and winking at me.

"Alright, see ya." I said waving. A golden flash erupted and he was gone. I walked through the clearing, the plants moved on there own out of the path of my legs. Sometimes my power rocks, I never trip in the forest! Ah there's the guild that I will take my anger and frustration out on. Stupid Natsu, why did they practically call me weak? I might not be using my full power, but I'm still not weak. Ugh! "Hey knocky knocky~" I sang out as I kicked in the door. "What's up?! You got a visitor! Get me a drink or something!"

"What's with the blond chick?"

"Who does she think she is?!"

"Lets get her!"

"Yeah we'll teach her a lesson!" Is some things I heard from the members.\

"Yeah, Yeah you can try, but I'll come out on top in the end." I said calmly while smirking. At what I said they all charged me.

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V ( Yes you read right, It's Sting!)**

"Ugh, Rouge, we close yet? I want to get this mission over with already!" I groaned.

"We are here." Rouge said in a monotone voice.

"Fina-What?! That blondie is going to get killed." I smirked at the girl slamming the doors open of one of the most famous dark guild.

"mmm." Rouge agreed.

"Let's watch." I suggested.

* * *

**Back to Lucy **

Lucy's eyes glowed green, at the same time her jeans ripped till only shorts were left, exposing her flower and vine tattoo scaling her leg, only now it was also glowing green. "Bring it on!" I yelled. The guild members were surprised from this new development, but still advanced. "Vine Wrap." I answered there andvance calmly. Large, green vines, with yellow flowers and thorns appeared and wrapped up about 50% of the guild members. "Once you inhale the scent of those flowers you'll be paralyzed and after a while unconscious, don't worry I won't kill you." She smirked dangerously.

"We'll get you for that!" One member yelled.

Lucy dodged attack after attack effortlessly, almost as if she was weightless. While dodging she knocked any guild member she came upon, with a swift chop to the back of the neck.

After about five minutes she said. "Lets finish this."

I started dancing. The dance was indescribably beautiful and graceful. At my movements trees started to form, The trees turned into my warriors. Their roots and swords were coated in paralyzing sap. Their roots would shoot and stab people, not fatally, while they swung their swords at any enemies.

"Too easy…" I commented as if nothing happened. "Now to wrap them all up, to take them to a jail or something." "Vine wrap." The members not already tied up, now were.

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V**

"Wow…" I breathed. Even Rouge looked impressed. I walked into the clearing after she stopped glowing.

"Hey. What kind of magic is that?" I yelled to the blonde.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I whirled around to see a guy with blond spikey hair and blue eyes. (Look up their appearances I'm not going to describe people, sorry)

"You saw that?!" I exclaimed. 'Oh no! No One is suppose to know!

"Yeah, we both did." Said the blonde, he was pointing at a man who now stepped out of the shadows, he had shoulder length, straight, black hair and red eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm Sting and this is Rouge, this was our mission, until you did the job for us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You can take take credit, I was just trying to blow some steam." I said sheepishly. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" A flash of golden light appeared and there was Loke.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Loke! This was a mission for a guild?!" Lucy yell at Loke.

"It is?" Was Loke's smart reply.

"Yes! Now they know about my powers!" exclaimed Lucy as she waved her hands in the air.

Lucy jumped on Loke's back and started hitting him on the head with her fists, like a little kid.

"Now they know Loke!"

"Ow, ow! I didn't know it was a mission!" Loke yelled trying to swat Lucy off.

Sting and Rouge were sweat dropping.

"How 'bout you come join Sabertooth, if you don't have a guild. And about your secret, well we won't tell if you be our maid." Said Sting crossing his arms, with a cocky smile on his face.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Sting's proposal made me stop pounding on Loke's head much to his relief. Be his maid?! Is he mad?! Well, it will keep me from being ratted out…

"… Fine and no I don't have a guild and joining Sabertooth is what I was planning on doing eventually." I finally answered jumping off Loke's back.

"Cool, let's head to the guild after we take these mages to the client." Sting smirked in victory.

"Oh, Loke~" I sang. In response Loke started trembling.

"Yes, Princess?" He shakily answered.

I pulled out a spray bottle and started spraying Loke with it. "This is your punishment! Bad Lion!" Loke started backing up while hissing at the water being sprayed on him.

"Umm, lets go now?" Said Sting who was sweat dropping at the scene in front of him.

I looked up and stopped spraying Loke. "Alright!" I answered innocently.

"Let me carry your bags Lucy, I will do anything for you." Loke said winking at me.

"Alright." I replied handing him my bags. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Yay, joining Sabertooth, BTW this is after the 7 year time skip. Who else enjoyed Loke getting sprayed with a spray bottle? I did!**

**Please review it makes me happy :D**


	5. Welcome too Sabertooth

**Secrets and Secret Powers**

**Ch. 5**

**Hello, don't you love this somewhat fast update! :D It makes me sad how I only get like one or two reviews per chapter. Review please? **

**I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did I wouldn't be writing a Fanfiction about it.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After we brought the dark mages to Sting and Rouge's client, we headed to Sabertooth.

"We're here." Rouge informed us. Sting kicked open the guild doors.

"We got a new member! Strong one too! We did pick her after all!" Yelled Sting.

"Sup, I'm Lucy!" I yelled to the people staring at me. The place had pretty much the same layout as Fairy Tail

"Lu-Lu!" I looked over and there was Min-chan! The whole guild was frozen from shock.

"Min-chan?!" I asked. I started crying and hugging her, she did the same thing back. Now the guild members were either gawking or falling out of their chairs. "Wait. Does that mean Uncle Jiemma is here?!" I asked exuberantly.

"Yep! He's the master!" She replied.

"Lucy? It's so nice to see you!" I looked up and there was Uncle Jiemma, who was smiling and waving me over.

"Hey, Uncle Jiemma! I missed you so much!" I yelled running up and hugging him.

"Are you joining Sabertooth?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"Lets get you a stamp. I'll talk to you later alright?"

"O.k." I answered. I walked up to the bar, where Minerva was standing with the guild stamp.

"Where do you want it?" She asked.

"I'll take it on my lower right stomach, in gold." I lifted up my shirt so she could stamp it where I want it.

"I missed you so much!" She said crying and hugging me again.

"Me too, Min-chan" I answered while hugging her tightly. "How come like all the papers I've read make you out to be a supreme bitch?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I only act that way to enemies and people I don't like." Min-chan answered calmly and smiling. I laughed super hard.

"Sounds like you! Oh remember when we were little and that lords son started bullying me and you beat the living shit out of him?!" I asked laughing.

"Hell yeah! I almost killed him for how he treated you!" She yelled fist pumping.

"Good times!" I said high fiving her. People looked at me in awe, probably to be acting like this with Minerva.

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V**

After we brought the dark mages to their client, we headed to Sabertooth.

"We're here." Rouge informed us. I kicked open the guild doors.

"We got a new member! Strong one too! We did pick her after all!" I yelled to the guild. She will definitely be able to join, with her power. I got to keep it a secret though…

"Sup, I'm Lucy!" I heard Lucy yell. I went and sat in a corner with Rouge, Lector, and Frosch, I was watching Lucy.

"Lu-Lu!" I looked where the voice calling out to her, it was Minerva of all people! The whole guild was frozen from shock, me and Rouge along with 'em.

"Min-chan?!" I hear Lucy ask. 'Min-chan?! Wow, weird, how do they know each other?' Lucy started crying and hugging Minerva, Minerva did the same thing back to Lucy. Now the guild members were either gawking or falling out of their chairs. I was gawking. "Wait. Does that mean Uncle Jiemma is here?!" Lucy asked exuberantly. 'Uncle Jiemma?! Uncle?!'

"Yep! He's the master!" Minerva replied.

"Lucy? It's so nice to see you!" I looked up and there was Master Jiemma, who was smiling and waving Lucy over to him.

"Hey, Uncle Jiemma! I missed you so much!" Lucy yelled running up and hugging master. 'What the hell is going on?!'

"Are you joining Sabertooth?" Master asked Lucy.

"Yep!"

"Lets get you a stamp. I'll talk to you later alright?" 'Wonder if he knows 'bout her powers…'

"O.k." Lucy answered him. She walked up to the bar, where Minerva was standing with the guild stamp.

"Where do you want it?" Minerva asked Lucy.

"I'll take it on my lower right stomach, in gold." Lucy lifted up her shirt so she could get to her stomach, I looked away blushing. 'What the fuck, why am I blushing?!' Rouge noticed this and had an amused look on his face.

"What?!" I snapped at him.

"Nothing." He replied smirking.

"Whatever…" I turned my attention back to where Lucy was.

"I missed you so much!" Minerva said crying and hugging Lucy again.

"Me too, Min-chan" Lucy answered while hugging her tightly. "How come like all the papers I've read make you out to be a supreme bitch?" Lucy asked curiously. 'I wonder if she'll finally snap…'

"Oh I only act that way to enemies and people I don't like." Minerva answered calmly and smiling. Smiling people, not a creepy one, but this only freaked me out more! And Minerva still can be a jerk in the guild. Lucy laughed super hard at her words.

"Sounds like you! Oh remember when we were little and that lord's son started bullying me and you beat the living shit out of him?" Lucy asked her. The guild sweat dropped at that. 'A _Lord's_ son?!' I thought putting emphasis on the Lord part.

"Hell yeah! I almost killed him for how he treated you!" Minerva yelled fist pumping. 'Creepy…'

"Good times!" Lucy said high fiving her. People were looking at Lucy in awe. 'Great two demons in the guild.' Thought sighing inwardly.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Hey, blondie!" I turned around and I saw it was Sting who yelled at me, he was waving me over. I walked over to their table.

"You're blonde too!" I yelled at him.

"Don't talk to Sting that way! He is the greatest!" Lector yelled at me.

"Whatever. What is it you want?" I asked.

"Well first is WHAT THE HELL?! YOUR UNCLE IS MASTER?! AND MIN-CHAN?!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, that? Yeah, He's not my real uncle, just feels like family, since our families were so close. Min-chan was my best friend when we were little. She's very protective of me." I answered innocently. "So, where will I be living? I am going to be cleaning your house. So, some where close?" I asked.

"No need, you're going to be living with us obviously since you're going to be our maid, and you should join our team, it's Rouge, Lector, and Frosch and me."

"O.k. I'll be able to use my powers." I whispered to Sting.

"Oh that reminds me, do they know about your powers?" Sting asked me.

"Yep, Min-chan and Uncle Jiemma know." I replied cheerfully.

"Yo, Master! Rouge and I, are having Lucy on our team!" Sting yelled.

"Alright, she will be ranked fourth strongest in our guild, because I know her powers. For now though, she might even be stronger than you two." He smirked.

"Tch." Was all Sting replied. I started laughing at him as we left the guild.

"Haha! Hear that?!" I laughed while pointing at Sting's face.

"Whatever blondie, just cause he says it, doesn't make it true."

"Your blonde too and we'll see _Stingy bee~_" I put emphasis on his new nickname while stinking out my tongue at him.

"What you call me?!" Sting yelled.

"Stingy bee~" I sang teasingly.

"Why you…" Sting said voice low and threateningly.

"Are you going to be done soon, _Stingy bee_?" Asked Rouge.

"Not you too!" Yelled Sting throwing his hands up in the air.

"So… Where's your house?" I interrupted Sting.

"There." Rouge said pointing at a small cottage type house. It was nicely kept and looked homey.

"Yep. Come on we'll show you the place you'll clean, oh and you get to cook and do the laundry." Said Sting smirking.

"Whatever, It's not that hard. Just be nice and I won't feed you horrible food Stingy Bee~" We walked in and the place had a small living room, the kitchen was fairly big and had all the modern appliances I'll need. It had three bedrooms. 'Perfect.' "I'll have Virgo bring my furniture over, O.k.?"

"Sure." "Whatever." Were the replies.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I yelled. A golden light erupted and Virgo was in the room.

"Yes, Princess? Is it time for punishment?" I sweat dropped and so did Sting and Rouge.

"No… Can you bring all of my bedroom furniture and put it in here?" I asked.

"As you wish. Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all." I replied. She disappeared to complete her task.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V (Bet you forgot about them huh? XD)**

Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Wendy, and Juvia walked into the guild. I started struggling under master's foot when I saw them.

"Let me go! I have to go get Lucy!" I yelled. Master ignored me.

"Levy when should I let him up?" Master asked.

"Hmm… one hour." She stated.

"WHAT SHE'D BE GONE IN TEN MINUTES!" I yelled with fire spewing out of my mouth. 'I need to get to her now!'

"I know, but staying on the floor for an extra fifty minutes and missing her departure is your punishment." Levy responded coldly.

"UGH! LET ME UP!" I yelled.

"OHHH Levy, is that a wedding ring from Gajeel~" Cooed Mira. Levy turned beet red.

"N-No." She replied.

"Awww… wait you all have rings…" Mira realized.

"We got them from Nee-san. Reminders of her." Lied Wendy.

"Oh…" Mira looked suspicious than sad.

* * *

**Time Skip~ 30 Minutes**

"YOSH, I'M FREE LETS GO!" I yelled. 'Lucy, please!'

**At Lucy's Apartment**

I jumped through her window; Happy was already flew out of the guild to find Lucy. Erza came through the door and Gray through the chimney. "She's gone…" I said sadly.

"Dammit!" Yelled Gray hitting the coffee table.

"We were too late…" Erza stated, on the brink of tears.

"Let's go find her!" I yelled already smelling the scent of Lucy in the apartment, so I can find her. "Let's go!" We were about to leave when we heard a poof and Virgo appeared interrupting us.

"Virgo!" Erza cried in surprise.

"Where's Lucy?!" Gray asked her.

"I'm sorry I haven't asked permission to reveal that information. I am just here to get the bedroom furniture." As she said that all of the bedroom furniture disappeared her with it.

"DAMN!" I yelled in frustration.

"Just get sniffing, Natsu." Erza said pointing her sword at Natsu in a threatening way, he read it as get your ass moving or die!

"A-Aye!" I said already trying for her scent.

* * *

**It's getting' good, don't you agree? They are such intruders, even if they have to get in fast, Gray still goes through the chimney! :D I was listening to "Fire" by Sleeping with Sirens, they have such great music! XD Oh and tell me if I mess up the words on the summoning.**

**Anyways LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! So far. :P Please Review, subscribe, esc. esc. Oh and if you want to see what I thought of when Natsu thought that Erza's threat practically meant, get your ass moving, look up Soul Eater: Patty's Own "Special Way" (Original) or watch?v=HjpKw3jvEl0**

**It's funny no worries :D**

**Goodbye 'til next time! I'll update faster with more reviews! I love reviews. :P**


	6. Moving In

**Secrets and Secret Powers**

**Ch. 6**

* * *

**Hello, sorry my update took so long! I had tons of school work (BOO!) and then I had a sudden idea for a new story and I was super inspired, so I was writing like crazy in my notebook. :D Now I don't have much to say right at this moment… so without further ado!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, O.k.! –Goes and grows mushrooms in the corner- I wish I did…**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Wow, that was quick Virgo!" I said impressed giving a thumbs up. "Can you get my bedding from you know where? I want to replace this pink bedding." I asked.

"Yes, Princess." She disappeared to appear moments later. The bedding was now on my bed. It had a turquoise blue background but then showed forest green vines with matching green leaves, on the vines there were golden tropical flowers.

"What's this "you know where"?" Sting asked suspiciously.

"None of your business, why do you think I said you know where?" I asked irritated by his nosiness. "I'm guessing your going to want me to make dinner or something?" I guessed.

"Yep. Get moving."

"Tch, whatever." I responded. He'll regret being rude! Hehe…

* * *

**Time Skip~ Eating Dinner**

"Rouge, how are you enjoying your food?" I asked politely, while eating my steak and mash potatoes.

"Delicious." Replied Rouge in a monotone voice.

"I'm glad you like it."

"My steak is spicy!" Yelled Sting going for his glass of water.

"Really?" I asked innocently.

"Ugh, my mash potatoes are disgusting!" Sting complained. "Rouge, you must be really nice for not complaining about this horrible food."

"Mine taste like one of the best things I've ever tasted, Sting." He replied seriously.

"Aww, I'm happy you feel that way!" I exclaimed reaching over and hugging him like he was five year old. He replied with a shocked. "mm!" because his mouth was still full. Sting reached over and tasted Rouge's food, while I was squeezing the life out of him.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. I stopped hugging Rouge.

"What's your problem, Sting?" I said annoyed by his outburst.

"Why is Rouge's food delicious?! Mine taste like you put a sock in my mashed potatoes!" Sting yelled in my face.

"That's easy; I put one of your dirty socks in your mash potatoes and TONS of chilly pepper and jalapeño seeds in your steak." I answered calmly.

"WHAT?! YOU! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Sting yelled as he was chasing me around the dining room, while I was laughing my head off. Rouge was just sitting there enjoying his food oblivious to us.

"THAT WHAT YOU GET FOR TELLING ME TO GET IN THE KITCHEN!" I yelled laughing my head off while trying to stay away from Sting. I soon collapsed from exhaustion, cause Hey, I was laughing while running! It's hard! Sting caught up to me laughing and rolling on the floor. He started pouring these jalapeno seeds into my mouth. MY MOUTH WAS ON FIRE! "HOT, HOT, HOT!" I started running in circles fanning my mouth. Sting was laughing at me.

"HA, THE TABLES HAVE TURNED NOW, HUH?!" He exclaimed laughing. I ignored him and started drinking, my water, then Sting's water, then I stole Rouge's from him right when he was about to drink it and chugged it.

"Lucy, you just drank all our waters…" Said Rouge.

"My mouth was burning of course I drank the water on the table, I don't care whose it was." I responded taking a breath from chugging three glasses of water.

"You know I drank out of mine right? So did Rouge." I shrugged.

"That's your own damn fault Stingy bee~" I sang. "Oh that reminds me. Watch your back for putting those jalapeño seeds in my mouth!" I said threateningly with a deadly smirk on my face.

"I'm staying out of this, Good night." Said Rouge monotone, heading up the stairs to his room.

"Hey, where are Lector and Frosch?" I asked just noticing now.

"They're already asleep." Sting replied shrugging.

"I'm going to sleep too, Night, Stingy bee~" I sang sleepily.

"Don't call me that!" He said storming up the stairs behind me.

"Nope, too bad!" I chirped, closing my door.

I walked up to my wardrobe and pulled out long, blue, fuzzy pajama pants with a loosely fitting Tee-shirt with pictures of different forests on it. I then went into my bathroom, stripped, and took a bath. "Ahh, taking a bath is so relaxing~" I sighed in bliss. After my bath, I changed into my pajamas, brushed my hair and my teeth. I walked into my room, "I'll ask Virgo to paint my room tomorrow. Oh yeah! I have to contact everyone!" I took off my ring and said "Levy McGarden." Levy answered with everyone in the background, looks like they were outside the guild. I chanted a spell, and they all looked at me weirdly. "I just put a protectant spell around us; no one can hear or see us now."

"Where are you Lu-chan?" Levy asked after nodding with my explanation.

"I'm in my new home." I replied.

"Hey, Bunny Girl, you join a guild?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep, I joined Sabertooth and was reunited with Uncle Jiemma and Min-chan!" I chirped with joy clear in my eyes.

"SABERTOOTH?!" they all yelled.

"Yep!" I responded to their surprise.

"Juvia wonders, who is Uncle Jiemma and Min-chan?"

"Our families were really close to each other, when I was younger, but that was when momma was alive. Uncle Jiemma is the guild master and Min-chan is the famous Minerva of Sabertooth." I answered Juvia.

"Oh, but Nee-san, I heard Minerva was mean."

"And Fairy Tail and Sabertooth don't get together!" Yelled Cana.

"Calm down, guys. Hiding here from Team Natsu is perfect, because they hate Sabertooth, right?" I asked.

"Lu-chan has a point guys. It's perfect. Are they treating you well?"

"Yes! I love it so far."

"O.k. well, Mira is calling for us, we have to go." Said Levy.

"Bye, Lu-chan.

"Bye, Lucy." Winked Cana.

"See, ya Bunny Girl." Smirked Gajeel.

"Bye, Nee-san!"

"Juvia says, Good bye, Lucy."

"Bye guys!" I yelled happily. I turned it off and went to sleep.

* * *

**Time Skip ~ Next Day**

I woke up and took a quick shower, no time for a bath, too bad. I put on a Forest green shirt, that was loose at my stomach, tight at my chest and the sleeves were long but were connected with ribbon to the shirt, I also wore faded blue skinny jeans. I walked downstairs and started making breakfast, eggs, bacon, and toast. When I was done, I headed up to Sting and Rouge's rooms. I went to Rouge's first. "Rouge, breakfast!" I yelled knocking on his door. Rouge walked out already dressed.

"Good Morning, Lucy- sama."

"It's just Lucy, Rouge." I giggled.

"O.k. Lucy." He replied stoically walking past me to eat breakfast.

"Much better, Rouge." I smiled. Frosch then walked out wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Fairy-san." He said sleepily.

"Good morning, Frosch!" I exclaimed hugging him. "Now go eat your breakfast." I said shooing him down stairs.

"O.k. Fairy-san!"

I then headed to Sting's room. "Stin-" I stopped myself, hehehe. I walked into Sting's room carefully. He was snoring really loudly, good he's asleep, I saw Lector nearby and woke him up. "Lector, go down stairs and eat O.k.?" I asked him sweetly, a sleepy Lector wasn't as annoying as an awake one, he just nodded and walked down stairs. I looked over at Sting. Hehe, payback time! I grabbed an air horn that I got from Virgo earlier. I walked right next to Sting's bed and plugged my ears. "STING GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, and then I blew the air horn directly into his sensitive ear.

"AHHH!" Sting yelled jumping and hitting his head on the ceiling. I was laughing and rolling on the floor by now. He got up and glared at me.

"That hurt!" He growled.

"PAYBACK, and your sensitive hearing didn't help in this situation either!" I yelled laughing.

"You are so dead!" He yelled grabbing for me. I smoothly dodged and started running downstairs. Sting chasing after me. I ran to Rouge.

"Rouge! If you help me, I'll give you as much food as you want for one meal!" I bribed. It worked; Rouge pulled me behind him in a protective stance and punched Sting in the face. Sting fell back.

"Stop fighting and eat." Rouge said matter-o'-flatly. (and yes I mean what I just typed.)

"Fine" Sting growled. "I'll get you later." I ignored him and sat down in my seat I turned to Rouge.

"So, what do you want me to make you?" I asked him.

"Steak, mashed potatoes, homemade Mac and cheese, stir fry, and homemade shadow pizza." Rouge said. I sweat dropped.

"Just make sure to work it off or you'll get fat." I told him.

"This food is amazing! No wonder you can get a reaction out of even Rouge!" Sting exclaimed stuffing his mouth.

"Be nice and you can always eat non- sweaty sock, food." I tell him eating like I learned in the mansion, that is before _that _happened. I thought sadly, I didn't know my sadness showed on my face, but it did.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Rouge asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I faked a smile, not wanting to talk about it; Rouge sensed that and didn't pry. Sting, thankfully, was to busy stuffing his face to notice.

* * *

**That's all for now :( sorry! I'll try and update after school, no promises! DX Next chapter is the awaited talk between, Min-chan, Uncle Jiemma and Lucy! You'll probably learn a little more about her past, but there is still foreshadowing so, don't be overly excited, because it probably won't give all that much info. Sorry and yes Rouge is OOC, when it comes to Lucy's delicious food. **

**Until Next time! ;)**


	7. Notice! Read Please!

**Notice: Important *Please Read!***

**Sup, I'm not giving up on this story or anything for starters XD! I'm only going to probably update slower, because I have NaLu coming out and if I wait any longer I'll die! So please check out "The Demon Slayer"! Oh and I'm going to try and update whenever I can!**


	8. Talk

**Secrets and Secret Powers**

**Ch. 7**

** Hey! Author here ;) I thought I should update because I gave you a Notice last time! So here is the real Chapter 7 and please check out The Demon Slayer if you haven't! Also I was re-reading all of these reviews, and I just burst out laughing at some of them! You guys are the best! Please review! This is a StiCy! Yay!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did… it would probably be boring… How do you come up with a talking, flying cat, a motion sick Dragon slayer, and a stripping ice mage? O.O**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V~ At the Guild**

Sting, Rouge, and I walked in the guild we sat down at a table in the corner, when Uncle Jiemma called for me. "Lucy, come here will you?" Uncle Jiemma called from the door of his office.

"Sure, Uncle Jiemma~!" I replied cheerily, I waved good bye to Sting, Rouge, Fro, and Lector. The guild was still pretty freaked out from the sudden niceness of their Master and Minerva, you could see it on they're faces. When I walked in Uncle Jiemma's office, Minerva was in their too. "Hey Min-chan~"

"Hey, LuLu!" Minerva replied smiling and hugging me.

"Lucy, we want to know… Your father… Why did you run away?" Uncle Jiemma asked. I looked at the floor, while biting my lip.

"Well you know about my powers… he rejected me for them and when mother died, didn't even try to love me… so when I was old enough, I ran away."

"Damn that man! I'm going to kill him! When the Rune Knights (I think that's what they're called.) find his body, he'll be unidentifiable, actually you know what?! There won't even be a body to find!" Min-chan started going on a rant while a dark aura of fury started to surround her.

"Calm down, Min-chan." I sweat dropped.

"Well, Lucy you can stay here as long as you like, we love you and remember that." Uncle Jiemma hugged me. I started crying silently.

"I love you guys so much… I'm glad you were here for me until dad wouldn't let you come near me…" I cried, being enveloped in a group hug consisting of Min-chan and Uncle Jiemma, with me being crushed in the middle, although, I didn't mind. After a while we separated and Min-chan and I, walked out of the office. Min-chan and I walked over to the table with Sting and Rouge sitting in, a girl sat with them whom, I didn't recognize. "Hey guys..." I waved, with a half-hearted smile from the earlier conversation.

"Hello, Lucy." Rouge replied.

"Oh, is this your girl friend Rouge~?" I teased, he was subtly (not) starting at the girl, she had light blue hair and brown eyes. Her hair was up to her chin and she was very pretty.

"N-No…" Rouge stuttered with a very light blush on his face.

"Sure~" I laughed.

"H-Hi, I'm Yukino…" The girl smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Hey, I'm Lucy!" I answered her smiling full force. "I heard you're a celestial mage, is that true?" I asked in awe. Celestial magic might not be my main magic, but I still love it with all my heart.

"Yep! What kind of mage are you?"

"I'm a Celestial mage too!" I answer her cheerfully.

"Really?! Which keys do you have?" Yukino asked with stars in her eyes.

"I have ten gold keys, and they are Cancer, Aquarius, Leo, Virgo, Taurus, Saittarius, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, and Capricorn. The silver keys I possess are Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Nikora, Caelum, and Pyxis." I count off on my fingers.

"That's so many!" Yukino exclaimed, almost falling out of her seat. "I have Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus." I fell out of my seat at the last one.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, the Sting, Rouge and Min-chan now pulled away from they're conversations and stared at me. I ignored them and sat back down, next to Yukino. "I thought he was a legend!" I started freaking out in awe and disbelief. "You HAVE to show me!" I begged her grabbing on to her hands fiercely.

"Uh… I guess…" She answered nervously. I hugged her like a fan girl and started thanking her.

"What are you going on about tree hugger?" Sting asked, annoyed.

"Tree hugger?" I lifted my eyebrow in question.

"If I'm "Stingy-bee, than you are tree hugger." Sting answered simply.

"Don't let the forest here you call me tree hugger, they'll take offense, Stingy-bee~ And we were talking about celestial spirits and I found out that, Yukino here, has the legendary 13th key!" I exclaimed clasping my hands in front of me and staring off dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Sting answers not really caring. I didn't take notice of his rude tone of voice; I was too busy day dreaming.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V~**

Lisanna has been ignoring me since Lucy left, Gajeel, Levy and Cana, have been glaring and wanting to kill me, while Juvia has been ignoring Gray for once and joining them, Wendy has just been sad and not talking to anyone besides Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Juvia, and Romeo. Worst thing of all these problems is I can't find Lucy anywhere, but I won't give up! I'll search, until I find her! I just need to get some jobs and hope she's there!

"Hey, Natsu, I have a question." I look up and there is Erza.

"hm?" I ask unenthusiastically.

"Why did you ask us to kick Lucy out?" She asks.

"Why do you ask?"

"You said for us to make it sound convincing so Lisanna could be on our team instead of Lucy, so I want to know why." Erza answered very seriously and if I don't answer her, I have no doubt she'll kill me.

"I want her to get stronger… I noticed she took solo missions a lot lately and I think she was mad at me, so I thought she wanted off of our team, but didn't want to tell us… So I asked her if she would quit." I reply.

"YOU IDIOT! I didn't think you were this stupid Natsu! She loved our team, that's why she left, she was probably fed up with us going on missions with Lisanna, and when you asked her to leave, that was the last straw!" Erza was seriously pissed and I started cowering in fear. Lucy didn't want to leave?! Seriously?! I thought that's why she didn't talk to us all that much and took solo missions all the time! Crap! I didn't mean to ignore her! I guess I got caught up with the return of my best friend… I shot up out of my seat and took a random mission.

"Mira! I'm going on this mission! Lucy could be where this mission is!" I yelled already heading towards the door.

"Okay, good luck! Bring her home…" Mira smiled sadly. The guild members started going to the board too.

"I'll help too!"

"Dance of searching!"

"Lets find Lucy!" was what you heard a lot of, well except for the dance thing that was only one person.

* * *

**That's all for now! Once again please check out The Demon Slayer! Oh, and I'm going to try and give titles for all of my chapters! :P**

**See you next time and please review! :D**


End file.
